Omitidos: Sam e Emily
by ThatyDel
Summary: Omitidos 5! Agora não são mais os Vampiros, e sim, Lobisomens! :D
1. Chapter 1

- Pára, Sam!! – Leah ria enquanto tentava se desviar das cócegas do namorado.

Sam finalmente parou, também rindo, e passou um braço ao redor da fina cintura dela e assim continuaram se afastando do cinema, na direção do carro.

Era da mãe de Sam, mas ela permitia que o filho dirigisse, e ele o fazia, principalmente para sair com a namorada.

Eles já estavam juntos há dois anos, e nunca passou pela mente de Sam que tudo fosse mudar tão rápido e repentinamente.

* * *

Ele estacionou na frente da casa dela, de volta a La Push. Beijaram-se mais um pouco, num beijo de boa noite ardente.

Uma mão dele começou a alisar as coxas grossas dela, abrigando-a a se separar.

- Sam. – Ela o alertou com os olhos.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Ele suspirou, retirando a mão. – Também quero que seja especial. – Então sorriu, e ela retribuiu.

Murmuraram um 'boa noite' e 'te vejo amanhã', e ela abriu a porta do carro. – Ei, você cresceu. – E fechou rindo.

Sam a observou até ela entrar em casa, mas não olhou para trás.

* * *

- Voltou tarde, hein?

- São onze horas, mãe. – Sam jogou as chaves sobre a mesa de madeira da cozinha, e já começou a tirar a camiseta.

Mesmo que já estivessem no inverno, Sam não sentia o menor frio, mais do que isso, estava com calor. Principalmente desde que saíra do carro. Parecia que seu corpo estava pegando fogo.

E seu apetite havia aumentado bastante nos últimos dias. Foi por isso que abriu a porta do pequeno armário ao lado da geladeira, e tirou o maior pacote de salgadinho que tinha ali, reservado para quando seus amigos viessem, mesmo depois de já ter jantado em Port Angeles com Leah.

- Vá dormir cedo, ok? – Ele disse para a mãe e subiu para seu quarto.

* * *

**Só uma rápida introdução (mas q ocupou uma pagina inteira do meu caderno)**

**Espero muitos reviews!! e só posto o segundo (já escrito) quando tiver pelo menos 2!**

**Bjuinhus!! e não se esqueçam de dar uma olhada nos outros 4 Omitidos, e me deixar reviews lá também!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam acordou no meio da noite, suando e arfando.

Foi um pesadelo, mas ele não se lembrava de muita coisa.

Alguns fleches voltaram à sua mente: seu quarto, mergulhado na escuridão, a janela aberta, e ele passando por ela; a floresta da reserva, e uma tremedeira que passou por todo o seu corpo, até parecer explodir.

O resto dos fleches eram só da floresta; árvores e mais árvores onde quer que ele olhasse.

Mas foi só um sonho. Bem estranho, ele admitiu. Um riso estranho escapou de sua garganta enquanto ele se levantava. Agora podia ver o horizonte, azul claro. O dia estava amanhecendo por entre as árvores.

Sam sorriu e se espreguiçou.

Foi quando sentiu. Eram pêlos? Em suas mãos??

Eles não tinham cachorro, nem nenhum animal assim. De onde vinham tantos pêlos?

Raspou os pés no chão, arrastando terra junto. Terra?! Seus olhos foram direto para o chão, marrom e coberto com folhas secas.

Porém, foi o que ele viu lá, parado, que o assustou mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Eram pernas, mas não comuns, tinham pêlos, e muitos, negros.

Pareciam de um urso, no entanto, estavam bem de baixo dele.

Aterrorizado, Sam checou o próprio corpo, e o que ele viu ali, o fez correr pela floresta por duas semanas.

* * *

**Eu sei, eu sei, pequeno.**

**mas considerem esse como uma continuação do Cap. 1...**

**A próximaparte também já está escrita, então, mas alguns reviews, e eu posto ela. :)**

**Bjinhus!!**


	3. Chapter 3

O veado estava bem à sua frente, pastando calmamente.

Sem fazer o menos barulho, o grande lobo negro se escondeu na vegetação, esperando a hora certa.

Aquele lobo, outrora conhecido como Sam Uley, estava faminto. Passara quase duas semanas sem colocar nada no estômago, além de água dos rios que às vezes encontrava pelo caminho.

Sam ficara para trás, porém ele ainda estava lá, em pânico. Não entendia o tinha acontecido com ele, a ponto de acreditar que enlouquecera.

Era provável que não estivesse nessa floresta agora, devorando a carne crua de um veado selvagem, e sim num hospício, amarrado a uma cama, com Leah e sua mãe o observando através de uma janela de vidro. Talvez toda essa floresta não passasse de uma ilusão.

O lobo não só o modificara por fora, como tomara conta de suas ações. Ele agia quase exclusivamente por instinto.

A boca sangrando, não com seu sangue, mas com o do veado, o lobo negro deu as costas aos restos do animal, somente carcaça e pele, além da grande poça de sangue.

Podia ouvir o som da água não muito longe. Ele começou a correr, nas quatro patas, até se deparar com a água azul e brilhando sob a luz do sol. O lobo se apressou para entrar naquele rio. A água em volta dele ficou vermelha imediatamente.

Ele olhou seu próprio reflexo. Estava triste; não se reconhecia mais. Afundou a cabeça. Num dos raros momentos de lucidez, Sam pretendia ficar lá, e nunca mais voltar.

Mas isso era impossível. Sam nunca teria forças suficientes para algo assim. Não podia deixar sua mãe sozinha, ela não tinha mais ninguém. E também havia Leah. Eles namoravam desde que ela entrara no primeiro ano, e se gostavam, de verdade. Planeja se casar com ela, um dia...

Sam se levantou de um pulo, o pulmão ardendo por ar.

No entanto, seria o melhor para elas? Terem um lobisomem? Nas lendas do cinema, as transformações só ocorriam numa noite de lua cheia, e se desfaziam na manhã seguinte. A que acontecera com ele não se desfazia nunca, e Sam não sabia se iria acontecer algum dia.

Ele não podia voltar, não como um lobisomem. Por que era isso que ele era agora, a porcaria de um...

Sam finalmente abriu os olhos e abaixou para a água, para seu próprio reflexo. Era humano outra vez. Tocou rápido em seu cabelo, descendo até o rosto, constatando.

Agora sim, não entendia mais nada. Já poderia voltar para casa?

Saiu do rio correndo, e então parou.

Ops, estava nu.

* * *

Certo, ninguém há essa hora. Ele não teria problemas.

Olhou de novo o alvo, a casa que ele dividia com a mãe, desde a morte do avô Uley quando ele era um bebê.

Ela deve estar dormindo ainda.

Na ponta dos pés, e incrivelmente sem fazer o menor barulho, Sam se aproximou da casa. Parou embaixo da janela do seu quarto, e num único pulo, a alcançou.

Arrancou qualquer muda de roupa do armário e a vestiu rapidamente. Sua mãe devia estar preocupada, e provavelmente já alertou a polícia...

Sua vida virou mesmo de cabeça para baixo.

O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?!!

* * *

**Desculpe a demora, mas o cap está ai :)**

**E muito obrigado a todos os reviews! Essa história está fazendo bastante sucesso ;D**

**Bjinhus, e continuem deixando reviews!!**


End file.
